Love Addiction
by Mistress Yuki
Summary: Love makes the world go round, maybe? A series of the typical Reader and Character story.
1. The Sun Rises and the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:** Uh, I really wanted to make Reader x Character fics so here you go! I've been obsessed with it lately. *sparkling eyes* Anyways, can you guess the first character? Teehee. And I will be hiatus for how many months again because of college entrance exams. I'm really sorry! I need to study hard and be serious. *bows*

I will not tell who the character is but I think you'll guess it quickly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven and everyone knows it. Duh.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sun Rises and the Sun Sets**

"Stop drinking those softdrinks! If you don't drink enough water, you'll get dehydrated and your sickness might worsen." You whined as you grabbed the can of soda from his hand. "It will be a big problem on the team if you suddenly collapsed." You continued.

Yes, you were like a mother to him. You are that calm and concerned manager of Arakumo Gakuen.

The two of you were on the club room after the afternoon practice ended. You had a conversation which you started.

"Did you already take your medicines?" You asked him.

"Duh, I did already. Why do you always ask that?" He whined.

"Uh, hello? Dude, you have a sickness and you're the captain of our team." You said in a very relaxed tone.

Your friend pouted. He noticed that you were browsing through your phone and quickly, he grabbed your phone and started laughing.

"H-hey! Give it back! Amemiya-kun!" He was teasing you because he just wanted to. Unable to reach your phone from that evil captain, you softly gave him a punch on his stomach which he swiftly stopped using his palm.

"Woah, there [f/n]-chan." The orange-haired captain was forced to return your not-so-good-looking cellphone, according to you.

"Don't mess with me and my things, or else." Your [e/c] eyes frightened the other teen which caused him to be static. You continued walking and ignored Amemiya who was constantly following you.

"You know, you're pretty scary when you're like that. But still, you're beautiful."

Did he just say...beautiful?

Yup. He's kidding, right?

"Shut it, Amemiya-kun. Let's go. We have things to do." You grabbed your bag and walked towards the gate of Arakumo Gakuen. You were heading home together since you both share a dormitory. As the two of you arrived home, the orange-haired teen quickly lied on his bed which is adjacent to yours. The room is casually spacious, given that you don't have that much things inside and as Amemiya requested. You quickly checked on each of the team members' statistics.

"So, Serei, Chihara, Iri, Higa and Uesuda won't be able to play on the finals. We won't have a substitute player, this would be a problem." You blurted.

Amemiya was changing clothes at that time and he didn't mind it if you were looking. It was normal for you.

"Why don't you just show them that you could play soccer?" He said.

You pouted. "I'm only a manager. I can't easily be a substitute and besides I don't have a uniform."

The orange haired teen sighed. He is the only one who knows that you play soccer because of _that_ incident. He walked towards you and laid on your bed.

"Ah, your bed's so comfy! And you got a lot of stuffed toys!" Amemiya teased as he cuddled your fluffy beddings.

"W-what?! Idiot! They're just gifts from my relatives!" You defended.

The other teen smiled. "Just kidding."

"Well, anyways I'm not playing tomorrow and no one's gonna get hurt! I swear!" You shouted.

* * *

The final games started. Arakumo Gakuen is on the lead. The first half ended. There was a three minute break given to the players to refresh. As a manager, you attended to the team's needs. And there's something troubling you. You felt that something bad's gonna happen to one of your team mates.

The second half started. The players were called on the field. Your opponent has the ball and they're dribbling it swiftly to their goal. Your team can steal the ball without any difficulty. The other team realized that they can't cope up with Arakumo Gakuen's strength and team work so they had revealed their keshins. Initially, you expected that they'll do it. But somethings weird. Your opponent suddenly changed their messy plays into coordinated and obscene moves. You were alarmed of this and this is what has troubled you.

The team tried their best not to lose the game. You were on the lead anyways but think about how strong your enemy is now. You were worried about your team mates and you started to sweatdrop.

Something unexpected happened.

You shouted out a 'Time Out' to the referee which he agreed on and ran quickly to the field only to find out that Amemiya has lost his consciousness.

"Amemiya-kun!"

Your heart started throbbing. Your team mates have carried Amemiya outside the field and was given medical attention but you kept on thinking on how to solve the problem.

Your coach suddenly called you.

"Yes, Kantoku?" You asked.

"What will be your decision?"

You gulped. You were thinking twice, thrice, four-times and you can't think of any other way.

"Kantoku..."

You went back to where your captain was. He was rushed to the nearest hospital. Your team mates looked at you like you killed a person because of what you're wearing.

"What?" You said in an ill-tempered voice.

"[f/n]-san, you're going to substitute Taiyou?" Hinano, still staring at you, asked.

You nodded. "There was no other option. Trust me, I played soccer many times already."

The sound of the whistle was heard. All players were back on the field. There was a slight change of the team's position. Hinano wore the captain's band for the meantime. You were a forward. It's your expertise.

Your team started the kickoff. Everything went smooth and was according to your plan. _It's good that they're not underestimating me._

Your opponent started releasing their keshins and you thought of releasing yours too. Yes, you have a keshin!

Everyone was stunned because of your keshin. "[Keshin name]!"

And because of your keshin, your team's teamwork and trust led to your victory. Unfortunately, your captain wasn't able to be part of it or even witnessed it. Poor guy.

Everyone celebrated and the team hugged you to the point that you were being squished. You were so happy that you forgot about Amemiya.

After the game, you hurriedly dressed up and went to the hospital.

* * *

"Baka! Why did you have to let me do that?!" You yelled.

Amemiya pouted. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

You sighed in relief. "Thank God it's not quite serious. C'mon, you just need some rest. I'll get some food outside while you wait here, okay?"

Amemiya frowned. You stood up from the chair adjacent to the cabinet but the male grabbed your right hand, pulled you closer to him and kissed you on your lips. You just gave a 'what-is-he-doing' face. Upon realizing about what he's doing (you are a bit slow), you just let him do what he wanted.

Your lips parted. Amemiya gave a grin.

"That was sweet! I love the taste of your lips!" He said.

You chuckled. "I do love yours, _Taiyou-kun_. I love you!"

He blinked twice. _Did she just call me Taiyou?_

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Well I'm not into details so let the match be like that. Teehee. Reviews please?


	2. I'll Never Fall for Anyone!

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Hey it's an update! This is my fast update so far because I'm so inspired to write. Well, classes were suspended for a week because of a typhoon. Please pray for the Philippines, pretty please?

Anyways, guess the character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven and everyone knows it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'll Never Fall for Anyone!**

Fudou Akio was appointed to be Resistance Japan's coach. Seeing that he can't do all the job alone, he asks someone to help him in his job.

"Hello. I need to meet you at the plaza at three o'clock today."

"Why? I still have things to do, dammit! Well, if it's something so urgent, I'll go."

"Whatever. Just go."

"Make sure it's important or else I'll have to crack every bone in your body, Akio-niichan."

"Tch. I told you to drop the _'-niichan'_! It sounds so childish."

"Well, it sounds fine for me. Oh, gotta go. Bye!"

The other line hung. Fudou sighed. 'Will she really help?' Oh brother.

* * *

"Everyone. The little kid here's gonna be your manager." Fudou exclaimed in a high toned voice.

The girl is somewhat boyish, the length of her [h/c] hair is until her shoulder, she's wearing a matching blue track suit of her own and a pair of colored rubber shoes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm [l/n] [f/n] and starting today, I'm going to be your manager and your trainer."

"TRAINER?!" Everyone chorused.

Oh, did I tell you that it was you?

Upon hearing your name, two of the team members, namely Yukimura and Makari sweatdropped.

"What's wrong, Yukimura-kun?" A certain purple-haired teen named Kishibe Taiga asked.

"S-she was just Hakuren's t-trainer for a month...a-and it's like the end of the world for us!" Yukimura answered as he shivered in fear.

Everyone sweatdropped except for their oh-so-serious captain, Hakuryuu. He stood up and said, "Then, show us what you can do."

You grinned. "Well, of course! I suppose you're Hakuryuu-kun, Resistance Japan's captain."

"Indeed, I am."

He kicked a ball towards your direction and without further hesitation, you immediately kicked it towards the goal. You've left an impressed face on Fudou and Hakuryuu.

"That's how we welcome our guests. Welcome to Resistance Japan, [f/n]." Hakuryuu greeted.

"Glad to be of help!" You cheerfully stated.

"Well, I'm leaving the rest to you, Manager." The grinning coach said. You nodded.

_'Be ready, Resistance Japan.'_

* * *

You woke up at six in the morning because of some ball noise. You took a peek outside to see who's up early this morning. "That's good. Kishibe-kun, plus one!" You said to yourself. Afterwards, you went to the kitchen to get some coffee. You saw that the lights were on and concluded that there was someone inside the kitchen.

"Wow, you're early, miss." You hear someone said. It was Fudou. He was up very early because of his responsibility as a coach. He wasn't like this on normal life. Whenever he sleeps at your house, he's typically the one who wakes up very late.

"Whatever. It's not like you to wake up this early." You said as you scooped coffee from the jar thus making your own coffee. You sat down the chair across Fudou's and took a sip on your hot coffee.

He grinned. "Good luck for today, [f/n]." As soon he finished his coffee, he left.

* * *

"Kishibe-kun! Increase your willpower would you?"

"Kita-kun! Be agile!"

"More power, Kurosaki-chan!"

"Hakuryuu-kun! Be more accurate!"

This was how you treated the team. You always leave them rude and harsh remarks. You didn't care if they hated you or what, you know that it's part of your job.

Weeks have past.

You didn't know that you were getting on the nerves of someone.

"Ah! That woman sure gets on my nerves. Makes me wanna punch her."

And he was your target today.

"Is that only what you can do, Namikawa-kun?!"

Your statement caused the said boy to be static. Without thinking about what will happen, Namikawa rushed towards you with his fists clenched.

"You! You're doing nothing but giving harsh comments about us! I don't care if you're a girl or what, I just want to wipe you off my sight!" Namikawa protested. Everyone turned their attention to you.

You were doing nothing, not even defending your beautiful face.

"Do it." You blurted. "If want to wipe me off your stupid sight, do it."

"Tch." Namikawa was filled with rage. He was about to punch you but someone interrupted the scene.

"Stop it, Namikawa." The white haired captain shouted. "Don't you see, she's doing it for our own good. She just wanted us to be better. And besides, that lessens your masculinity if you'd hit a girl." He added. That made you blush.

Namikawa said a 'sorry' before leaving. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu walked towards your direction and asked if you were okay. You replied a simple 'yes' and you smiled. The captain also gave you back a charming smile which made your cheeks redder than before.  
Afterwards, everyone came back to practice.

After an hour, practices ended.

As the boys replenish themselves with the bottles of water you've prepared, you are analyzing each of the members' statistics and you were rather focused. "They were good today if only Namikawa didn't ruin it." You thought. And something popped on your mind.

"Namikawa-kun!"

Namikawa, who sat at the bench, looked at you and answered in an angry tone. "What now, missy?"

"Since you ruined the fun today, I have to lessen your food intake. That means, only a half cup of rice for you for dinner!" You said grinning, showing your sadistic nature.

"W-What?! T-that's...that's unfair!" Namikawa did everything he can just to convince you to bring back the usual diet but hell no, he won't.

"See, I told you!" Yukimura whispered to Kishibe.

"As for Kishibe-kun...additional half cup of rice, perhaps?"

"WHAT?!" the team shouted in unison. Kishibe doesn't know what's going on or whatsoever.

"[f/n]-chan, why will I have...?"

"You woke up early today just to practice and improve your skills, right?" You explained.

You have left Kishibe glad and Namikawa well, sulking. You chuckled.

* * *

"I sure am giving harsh comments about them. Oh now I look like Akio-niichan when he was young." You thought as you cuddled your pillow. You were about to sleep when someone knocked.

"Come in."

It was Hakuryuu.

You rose up and made a sitting position. The other teen sat down the chair adjacent to the window.

"Why are you here?" You asked.

"Just wanted to have a little chat."

"Oh. Then say something."

You both paused and you suddenly realized that you should be the one to say something.

"H-Hakuryuu-kun...T-Thank you for defending me this afternoon." You said as your cheeks become red. Hakuryuu smiled.

"It's nothing. You were doing the right thing anyways."

_'Well, it's my job, duh!'_ You said to yourself.

"Hakuryuu-kun, do you think that I'm...uh...I'm going too overboard? B-because if I were Namikawa-kun or the others, it would definitely piss me off. I don't know why but...I don't know." You folded and hugged your legs and hid behind them. "Is there something wrong with me or what..."

"Why did you become a trainer at such a young age?" He asked.

You were silent.

"My cousin, Akio-niichan is the reason for this. He's like an onii-chan to me. Whenever he plays, may it be the nationals or not, I never forget to cheer for him even if I know that he won't appreciate it. And my attitude? Well you see, it's copied from him. He taught me soccer more than anything else. And I'm glad." You explained in a calm tone. "I can see everyone's strengths and weaknesses just by looking at your physique and your plays."

"So that's how it is. I can also see your strength and weakness." He said as he showed a slight grin.

_'What is he talking about?'_ You asked your conscience.

"That's your strength. Your ability to be helpful to the team. As per your weakness..."

He fixed his gaze to your bright [e/c] eyes.

"Do you like someone?"

Your eyes grew large and your heart started to beat faster than normal.

"A-ah, I told Akio-niichan that I'll never fall for anyone in here!" You just lied. You fell for someone.

"But if I'm going to tell you, y-you go first."

"Sure."

He stood up, walked towards you and as soon as he was in front of you...

"Wait, what are you-"

He held your hands tightly and pinned you down on your bed. Your ability to move was disabled by this man.

"I like you, [f/n]."

He kissed you on your lips. Shocked may be the right term to describe you now. You never thought that the man you like will like you back. How cute.

Your lips parted. Cue super duper blushing here plus tsundere side.

"Now, it's your turn." He mumbled.

You looked away. "You're so dead...alright."

"The one who just kissed me. Hakuryuu-kun, I...I like you." You quickly hugged him tightly and he hugged you back.

"Don't ever leave me...Captain."

"I won't."

"Heh. Not gonna fall for anyone, huh? I'm impressed, [f/n]."

Oops, did someone just eavesdrop?

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? When I was writing this chapter, my heart went doki doki! Ahhh! I just love Hakuryuu so much!

Since XxKenseyXx13 and SapphireSpade requested for it, this is for you! Reviews please?


	3. Best Friend

**Author's Note:** An update again! Thanks for all the reviews and requests guys! Y'know the reviews made my day. I love you guys so much! Oh so I'm back to school again and I believe I won't be updating for some time. I've got a college entrance exam next week so I need to study. And I sure have simple sentences here because I don't know why.

Also, I have received a lot of requests. I am currently working on them one by one. I will try to make all of them but school makes me damn slow.

**Disclaimer:** Hai, hai Yuki-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and yeah because Level-5 owns it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best Friend**

"Ibuki-san!" Aoi called the white haired goalkeeper who was currently practicing with Shindou. Ibuki stopped and walked towards the manager's direction. "What is it?"

"Someone asked me to give you this. I don't exactly know who she is but she said that she was a friend of yours." Aoi said as she handed a white bento box with a small paper inserted in it. He pulled the paper out and it said: "I hope you're doing well. Good luck!~ [f/n]"

The goalkeeper smiled.

"Is that from your girlfriend, Ibuki-san?" The childish captain joked.

That made the tall goalkeeper to blush. "It's from my best friend, silly!"

* * *

Ibuki entertains himself by going to the nearby park since they don't have practice. He eyed someone who was . "Is that...?"

"Ah, Ibuki-kun!" A girl wearing casual clothes waved her hand and went towards the other teen's direction.

"[f/n]?" He asked.

"How are you?" You cheerfully asked as you show your sweet smile. You were fond of smiling, yeah.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for the bento from the other day." He replied as he scratched the back of his head. "And you know, you've gotten taller."

"Really?!" You happily shouted.

"Yeah, by one millimeter." The male laughed.

You frowned. Your haven't reached his shoulders. He was a basketball player afterall!

"Mou. I'm starting to drink milk, y'know. Someday I'm gonna be as tall as you!"

"Someday's not gonna happen." Ibuki marveled as he pats your head. You're forever a child according to whom?

"What?!" You hissed in a childish way. "Anyways, wanna have lunch together? My treat."

"Well, okay!"

* * *

Everything was normal the next day. As the team had their water break, Ibuki searched for his phone inside his messy bag. When he got it, he quickly read the unread message and it came from you. It says; _'Ibuki-kun, there's a theif at my house but I'm okay because he doesn't know that I'm here, uhm, what will I do?'_

Ibuki frowned. He texted back and said, _'Remain calm. I'll go there asap to make sure you're safe. Reply, okay?'_

When he came back to the field, he started to have an unusual feeling. 'What...what is this feeling?' That gave him goosebumps.

Shindou, being his practice partner shoots several balls to the goal which Ibuki unables to catch.

"Hey, are you okay? Got a fever or something?" The brunette belted arrogantly. Ibuki wiped his sweat and ignores the brunette's question.

"L-Let's continue, Shindou-san."

After half an hour, Aoi called the goalkeeper...again.

"Ibuki-san! Your phone is ringing!" Aoi yelled.

Ibuki left the goalpost without saying a word and immediately got his phone from the manager.

'He's acting weird.' Shindou said to himself.

"Hello?"

_'Munemasa? Can you come home early? You've got to fetch your little sister from her extension classes.' _

It was his mom.

"Y-yeah, right. Okay, Okaa-san."

_'Be careful. Bye!'_

Ibuki hung the phone. He went to Kuroiwa-kantoku and asked if he could leave early, telling the reason why. The coach agreed. He swiftly took a shower, dressed up, got his bag and made his way to his sister's school.

_'Why didn't she reply? Did something happen?' _He thought.

When he arrived, he texted you while he waits for his sister and got a response.

An alarming response.

"Onii-chan!" A little girl shouted as she ran towards the tall kid.

Ibuki smiled when he saw his sister and patted her on her head. "How was school?"

"It was awesome! I got an A in my drawing because I used the crayons you bought for me!" The teen smiled. "That's good!"

He suddenly remembered you, his bestfriend because of his sister's attitude. Suddenly his little sister felt that he was trembling.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan! Why are you trembling?" His little sister asked.

Ibuki came back to earth. "Oh, sorry. It's nothing. Come on, we've got to hurry." "H-hai!"

When the siblings reached home, he quickly grabbed on his green jacket and rushed outside.

His mother saw him as he went out. "What's the rush, Munemasa?"

"Oh, I just left something at the field. I'll be back soon!" He left.

"Be careful!"

Ibuki ran as fast as he could just to save you. 'That bastard will surely pay!'

Upon reaching your house, he saw a man who was beside a helpless girl with tattered clothes. He sure has done enough, huh.

"[f/n]!" He yelled as his voice was shaking. He seems to be worried about you. Of course, he is!

"Well, who are you? Her boyfriend, perhaps?" A tall, brunette man in his forties(40s) boasted.

The goalkeeper looked at you. Judging your appearance, he wanted to mercilessly kill everyone. "What do you want from her?!" Ibuki fumed.

"Oh, I just happen to pass by here. I just thought of stealing things but when I saw this girl, I was tempted to do bad things to her. I am a criminal afterall!" Then he followed it with a laugh. A loud laugh. An evil loud laugh.

That statement made him insane like a ferocious dog. "What?! I'll never forgive you for what you've done to her! You will pay for this!" Ibuki charged forward with clenched fists and hit the thief. The thief revealed his gun and shot the white haired protagonist causing him to be wounded on his upper right arm. It was bleeding but he didn't mind it. Ibuki still tried to hit the guy again, but unfortunately, the thief pointed the gun on your head.

"If you try to move closer, I'll shoot her!"

You were helpless. You had no energy to escape nor to shout for help. Ibuki, on the other hand was thinking of ways to retrieve you. He was covering his bleeding arm. He was in pain. 'This is nothing compared to her's!' He huffed. He was losing his energy. He thought of moving closer but a sound of a whistle was heard. Policemen started to enter the scene which caused the criminal to be in panic. He tried to escape but the police captured him in time.

A policeman talked to Ibuki and sent the news that an old lady, who happens to pass by, heard a scream from the house. She immediately called for the police when she reached home but it seems that Ibuki was faster to arrive.

Ibuki sighed in relief and rushed towards you, half of your flesh was already seen thanks to the bad guy. It was a miracle that you're still awake after all what's happened.

"P-pervert. Don't look at me like that." You muttered.

His cheeks became pink. "H-Here." He looked away. He removed his jacket and gave it to you. He was a gentleman there!

"T-Thank...you."

As you were wearing the jacket, tears started to collect on your eyes.

Ibuki, seeing his bestfriend crying, sat beside you and pulled you closer to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it's a bad experience. I'm always here, [f/n]." You smiled.

"T-thank you, Ibuki-kun. I would've been dead if you didn't come for me." The other teen closed his eyes.

"It's alright. I saved you because I...I..."

A teardrop fell on your face.

"I don't want to lose you...I love you." That's your cue! Super duper blushing and crying here.

You buried your face on his chest and you started crying.

"You can cry as long as you want, crybaby."

* * *

So what happens after the incident. Back to normal. What.

Shindou asked the perplexed goalkeeper of what happened before. Tenma butted in and asked about the bento. Aoi asked about the phone calls and the bento.

"WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON, IBUKI?"

Ibuki smiled sweetly. "I'm just protecting a best friend, more like, my princess."

* * *

**A/N:** Mou! How's it? Ibuki's so cute and sweet! I recently have an addiction to him and I don't know why so I made this fanfic! Okay, your thoughts?


	4. Rivals or Lovers?

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm very very sorry for the long update. I'm very busy studying for college entrance exams. Also, I've been having a lot of schoolworks lately, thesis and such. I apologize! I'm a graduating student afterall! *insert evil laugh here* So let me tell you guys some stuff. I'm going to have a meet and greet with the very popular Japanese cosplayer Kaname! Teehee. Okay let's procede with the story!

Oh and by the way, this chapter is written based on **your (the reader's) POV**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rivals or Lovers?**

Today is another day. An ordinary day filled with humor, fun and happiness at school. An ordinary day to hear the school bell. An ordinary day to have fun and such. Just an ordinary day. No more, no less.

Come to think of it, don't we, students, get tired of this daily life? If only we're not required to study, we'll always be hanging out with our friends outside, go shopping, or use the computer all day.

Oh yeah, I'm one of those students who doesn't like going to school. Although, I get good grades. I'm not bullied or something. I don't like going to school because of a certain someone. He's actually my self-proclaimed rival. Well, wanna know who he is?

Shindou Takuto.

He's a prodigy in music, an intelligent man, and a handsome person. No wonder girls fall in love with him in an instant. But I really hate him. I hate him.

* * *

"[f/n]!" A certain brunette shouted as he walked through the corridors. I didn't mind him at all. "[f/n]!" Still got no response.

"For the last time, [f/n]!" I got irritated and faced him. "What do you need?" I said angrily. "Gonna be arrogant again, huh? I'm tired of your shit!"

We were always like this. There's this one time that a scolded the both of us and went to detention. It's all his fault! I'm always the one he blames. He never apologized. He IS my rival.

Then, the day of recognition came. Exam results are posted on the bulletin board near the teachers' faculty room. As soon as I arrived school, I went to see mine.

"Let's see...oh! I got 99!" I was so happy that I finally have something to show that evil rival of mine when suddenly...

"I'm sorry, [f/n] but I got 100." Shindou stated as he looked at me with such a depressed face. "It's unfair!" I rushed to our classroom since I want to avoid any commotion. I don't want to be in trouble again. As I sat down my chair, a classmate of mine with braided twin-tails approached me.

"Is there something wrong, [f/n]-san?" She asked as she took a picture.

"Akane...well, I really can't beat him." I gave a frown.

Akane took another picture. "You mean, Shin-sama? He's really a nice person. I don't think he'll hurt a girl."

_He's nice? _I told my conscience. "But he's always rude to me."

"Then, it's either you or him who's hiding something." My heart started to beat faster than the usual. "Y-you mean, love?"

"Exactly!" My cheeks were as red as a tomato. The braided girl took a third picture of me. The bell rang. Everyone went to their own seats and the classes started immediately.

* * *

As I was walking home, my phone suddenly rang. I immediately pulled it out of my pocket. The screen says 'Dad' so I clicked the 'Answer' button on the screen.

"H-hello Dad?"

_'Ah [f/n]. Please go home immediately. You have a dinner to attend later so you need to prepare.'_

"With whom?"

_'Our partner company's president and his son. I thought that you may want to know him.'_

"You what?! Well, okay. Just don't force me to make him my fiancee!"

After that I hung up._ Jeez, why do I have to be an only daughter? Oh, brother._

As soon as I got home, I took a bath and find some nice outfit. My dad forced me to wear the beautiful black dress my mom bought for me. I wore some two-inch black high heels to prevent any complaints.

"Mistress, do you want me to do your hair?" A maid of mine kindly asked. "Please do so." She straightened my hair a bit and braided it ending with a black ribbon. "You look gorgeous, Mistress!" She was very glad with the look. "I do? Thank you!"

All set! I'm good to go!

* * *

"Mr. [l/n], you have a very beautiful daughter. I think that she suits my son." The man said.

"Oh yes, look at where she came from! A handsome father and a very gorgeous mother." My dad laughed.

I smelled the contents of the glass. "Dad, you know I don't drink wine."

"Well, what do you want, honey?" He asked. "Juice. Some juice suited for tonight's dinner."

"Waiter! Some juice please!" My order arrived in just a few minutes but the president's son hasn't arrived yet.

"My, what's taking him so long?" He said.

"I'm here, Dad." I turned my back and saw a familiar face which caused me to be in a state of shock.

"T-takuto?!" I can't help to shout since I'm shocked, okay?

"You know each other? Then that means you get along! Now enjoy each other's company." My father marveled.

Shindou sat in front of me, next to his father. "Now, please introduce yourselves to make this a formal dinner."

"I'm Shindou Takuto. It would be better if you would act nice, tonight. Don't let your beauty come to a waste this evening, [f/n]." Oh yeah he's right. I have to control myself. "You're beautiful in your outfit, [f/n]. It suits you."

"T-thank you, Shi─ I mean, Takuto. You also look handsome" I blushed and looked away.

The dinner started and the two men were still chit-chatting and Shindou was silent. _Is he planning something?_ I asked myself.

"Now, now let's tell them why we invited them here. Since both our companies are in Japan's top list of the finest companies, we want our heirs to be in good terms. Both of you are intelligent and talented. And you didn't tell us that you're classmates! So, we planned a marriage for the two of you for the sake of our companies!" My dad explained happily. My eyes widened. Me, going to marry my rival? That's insane!

"I object, Dad. I don't agree."

"Honey, it's decided you can't─"

"Dad, I said I don't agree! Don't decide on my future!"

"Honey, I'm telling you, you can't─ [f/n]!"

"Dad, I don't want! I don't agree. That's my decision!" I pound the table and walked away. I realized that I was such a disgrace to my family.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's attitude. I'll make sure that she will understand."

"I apologize too, Mr. [l/n]. She doesn't want to marry me because...we're rivals." Shindou explained leaving the two men in shock. "I'll go fix this."

I was just outside, crying like a baby. "I hate Dad! I hate Shindou! I hate everyone!"

"What a crybaby. Jeez, [f/n]." I stared at the figure in front of me. It was Shindou.

"Go away." I ordered.

"I won't. I'll stay here. You know, you ruined the evening. I've always wanted to say something to you. I thought this was the best time to say it but your reaction a while ago made my heart shatter into pieces." Shindou, being dramatic and romantic, said. "I'm sorry if I hurted you, [f/n]. I can't forgive myself that I hurted a girl."

"Shindou..." I hugged him. "Shindou...I-I─" Before I could even finish my sentence, he pressed his lips onto mine. He held my head in order to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, [f/n]." My eyes widened. So Akane was right afterall. It was love.

"I love you too, Shindou." Then, we kissed again.

"So, you're my fiancee now?" He asked. "Definitely."

Rivals or Lovers? Well, both.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! That was short! orz Well, how's it? Tell me! Review! Review! I like reviews!

Till next time! Bye!~


	5. Game

**Author's Note:** Uhm yeah hi guys! I've got nothing to say this time. Just enjoy!

And oh yeah, my story is listed on that blah blah community. Well, I don't care.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Game**

"Go, Onii-chan! Go!" You happily cheered for your older brother, [l/n] Toshio, who was a player of Japan's national team. You were just an eight year-old back then. Your brother's your whole life. You can't live without him since you lost your parents. Well, let's not talk about it since it was a dark past. He acted as your mother, father and of course, brother.

As soon as the match finished, Toshio immediately fetched you from the crowd and you gave him a 'congratulations'. He smiled as he pat your head. While you were on your way home, Toshio's attention was caught by two nearly identical boys. They seem to be happily playing soccer together.

"Hey, Toshio!" The taller one called out. You went towards their direction. "Yo, Yuuichi. Hi Kyousuke! How's it goin'?"

"Congratulations, Toshio-niisan!" The little one greeted. He eyed you which caused you to blush and hide behind your brother since you're a shy-type. "Who is she, Toshio-niisan?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced her. She's [l/n] [f/n]. My sister. Say hello, [f/n]!" He said as he moved you forward.

"H-hello...Kyousuke-san..." You murmured.

"Kyousuke is okay. Do you play soccer?" You nodded and he quickly grabbed your hand and proceeded on playing.

"That escalated quickly." Toshio laughed.

"[f/n]...what a cute name. You look alike a lot, you know." Yuuichi told your brother.

"Look who's talking." Toshio chuckled. "Look at them, they seem to be enjoying." Yuuichi smiled as he observed the two of you.

And that's what happened five years ago. You met your brother's friend and your best friend. Oh and maybe, your crush. Teehee.

* * *

**Timeskip. Five years after.**

Your so-called 'bestfriend' changed a lot. He never wanted to play soccer with you again. He became a SEED that you really hate. You knew that he was doing it for the sake of his brother's operations and such. But you never removed your eye on him. Yuuichi asked you a favor to always eye on him. But you felt like being a traitor since you never told him that he was a SEED. Things got a little complicated, hm?

"I'm home!" You shouted so that your brother could hear you, signaling that you have arrived.

"Okaeri, [f/n]!" Toshio giggled while peeking through the kitchen curtains.

"What's tonight's dinner? Smells like ramen." You asked as you rested your body on the sofa while grabbing your PSP.

"Bingo! [f/n]'s favorite!" You rolled your eyes. Your brother is so cute that you sometimes punch him randomly.

"Oh, before I forget, I'll be arriving late tomorrow. Soccer club shit."

Toshio sighed. "Seems like a hard work for a manager, right? Well, okay, just be careful. Wanna fetch you somewhere or what?"

A very protective brother, indeed. "Hmm, meet me in front of the convenience store near the school, perhaps." Toshio nodded as a sign of approving. "Just give me a call."

"Well, that settles it. Itadakimasu!"

* * *

It was dismissal time. Time to do some business in the Soccer Club! You rushed towards the soccer club room and you found yourself with Tenma, Nishizono, Aoi, Kariya and Hikaru. They were playing some sort of Spin the Bottle game,whatever that is.

"Woah! I thought we're gonna do some serious biz today. Where's Shindou-senpai and the others?" You asked.

"[f/n]! Join us!" Tenma called you to join their game. "Spin the Bottle!" This is the rule of the game: if the bottle cap points on you, you will be asked to do a dare.

It pointed on Tenma. "I'll give the dare! I dare you to...lick the blackboard!" Kariya said while laughing. "Ew!" Tenma licked the blackboard and rushed towards his water jug and drank water.

"So, how does it taste?" Kariya asked.

"Bitter. Tastes like chalk. I'm gonna kill you guys for making me do this. I'll give the next dare." The brunette murmured.

"Spin the Bottle!" The bottle pointed on Kariya. "Hahaha! Time for revenge! I dare you to kiss your shoes!"

And that's how gross dares were born.

"Spin the Bottle!" It pointed on you. You sweatdropped. "It's my turn to give a dare!" Aoi giggled. "I dare you to tell us who your crush is and have a Pocky game with him!"

"W-what?! A-Aoi, w-what are y― It's Kyousuke!" You blushed, showing your tsundere side.

And for some reason Tsurugi entered the room but didn't know what was happening. Your face was as red as a tomato.

"Bull's eye! Here's some Pocky, [f/n]!" You grabbed the box of Pocky.

"Remember, I am just doing this because of the dare. This is not real! KYOUSUKE!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind having a Pocky game with me? This is just a dare so don't take it seriously!" You can't stand looking at his face, he was an ikemen for you.

"Uh, sure." You bit the chocolate end of the stick. You closed your eyes since you don't want to see it. You expected that he will bite the other end and conclude the game but instead he pulled the stick out of your mouth and kissed you.

Your eyes widened. You were dying from the inside.

That escalated quickly.

Meanwhile, the others were giggling and fangirling about how the two of you makes a good couple, more so.

You parted when you ran out of air. "We don't need to play that game to show you how I feel. I like you ever since we were children. I love you, [f/n]."

"I―I love you too, Kyousuke!" You hugged him out of nowhere and again, you shared a kiss.

* * *

"I'm home, Onii-chan!"

"W-Wha? I thought I'm gonna fetch you! I planned to treat you! Did you go home by yourself?" Your shocked brother said.

You smiled. "Nope. Kyousuke accompanied me. Onii-chan, he's my boyfriend now."

"He's your boyfriend?! I'm so happy for you, [f/n]!" Toshio hugged you randomly. "Now be a good girl to Kyousuke, okay?" You nodded.

Meanwhile, at the hospital.

"Y-you did? [f/n] loved you too? I knew that there's something between you!" Yuuichi 'fanboy-ed' a little when he knew that you were his little brother's girlfriend.

"Y-yeah, thanks Nii-san."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh yeah. I'm sorry that Tsurugi was a bit OOC. I apologize because this was too short but I really loved the ending. Please review!


	6. Mythology at its Finest

**Author's Note:** Uhm yeah. Sorry for the long hiatus! I made this story long because of what I did in the last chapter. It was short, right? Oh, and probably, I was inspired in this story because I'm reading the Percy Jackson series. You might as well encounter some gods here (but not literally). I'm still in book one so, yeah. Uh, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mythology at Its Finest**

Afuro Terumi was not the type of person you expected him to be.

Terumi, or most preferably called Aphrodi is your co-teacher in the school you're working in, Kidokawa Seishuu. Okay, I stand corrected. He really isn't a teacher but the coach of the school's soccer team. He's a teacher because he basically substitutes sick teachers or teachers on leave. He's almost good in anything: he is handsome, intelligent and athletic. He's one hell of a person! Aphrodi mostly excels in Literature and has an unending love for mythology. Ask him anything about gods and goddesses and he will surely give you a truthful answer.

You once asked him something you surely know because you wanted to test him.

"Who killed the serpent-haired Medusa?"

Aphrodi grinned. "Easy. Perseus, duh! Release the Kraken!" He shouted inside the faculty room, making all the teachers look at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry!" He said and turned back to you. "Now you got me in trouble."

"Well, who told you to shout your answer? Your mythology hormones are active again, Terumi."

"I told you," he said. "You should call me Aphrodi!"

You chuckled silently. "Terumi sounds better."

After the both of you finished arguing, you called it a day. The students started leaving the school and some of the teachers decided to go home. Aphrodi went to the soccer field to deal with his job as a coach. You simply stayed in the faculty room and checked some of the quizzes of your students. Oh, I forgot to tell you. You are an English teacher so, some of the students' grammar gave you a headache. As soon as you finished checking the papers, you quickly grabbed the book you were reading since yesterday. Whatever book that is, you simply loved it. You love books. Maybe that was the reason why you're an English teacher.

After you've finished reading that book, you decided to go to the library. 'Wait, it's closed already.' You thought. So, you decided to go home but you planned to pass by the field to check on the team.

Or will you really check on the team?

As you were walking, you saw no one playing in the field so you concluded that they were finished. You kept on walking and walking and walking until someone summoned you from behind.

"[f/n]!" A familiar voice called.

You said, "Alas! Oh, Terumi."

"Wow," he chuckled. "You waited for me!"

"H-hey, I did not!" You met his shining red eyes and for some reason a blush formed on your smooth cheeks. You looked away but he was still staring and smiling at you.

_'Goddamn it! He's...handsome.'_ You thought.

* * *

"I'm home!" You shouted so that your 28-year old brother, [l/n] could hear you.

"Yo, [f/n]," he called as he stood by the doorway. "How's work?"

"It's fine, Nii-san, how 'bout yours?" You replied, removing your 2 inch-high heels and putting it back in the shoe cabinet.

"Great. I've got some good news."

"Spill the beans."

"I have a girlfriend."

You swiftly shifted your gaze to your somewhat hopeless brother. He hasn't had any girlfriends since he was 26 years old. You were his 'love advisor'. You told him everything you know about courting and such, since you always encounter courting activities in school. No wonder you know something.

"R-really? I'm happy for you, Nii-san!"

"And you know, you should get a boyfriend."

Upon hearing what your brother just told you, you quickly gave him a soft punch.

You see, you are 24 years old. 24 years of existence and no boyfriend since birth. You had many suitors before but you always turn them down and your reason was: "I'm too young to have a boyfriend" even though you are a young adult.

"I just have many things to do. I'm not going to waste my time in those useless things." You said to your brother who was grinning at that time.

"Well, if that's your decision, so be it." He said. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

It was late in the morning. You were hanging out inside the faculty room with another book since you don't have anything to finish. Your next class is at one-o'clock, right after lunch break. Aphrodi, on the other hand, substitutes the Physical Education classes of the second years because their teacher was on leave.

You sighed. You're bored. You thought of the blondie.

'If only he likes me.' You said to your conscience. 'I am an idiot, am I?'

"There's no way that I can fall in love with him! He's not my type!"

So, simply put, you like Aphrodi. That god.

The day ended again and as usual, you hang out with the blondie in a nearby café.

And there you wished that he likes you too.

* * *

It was Saturday. You had nothing to do inside your house so you decided to go to the national library where you can find your paradise.

You arrived at the library. You were scanning the books in almost all the sections but there you were in your favorite section: fiction.

Hours have passed. You were astonished to see all the fictitious books you have and have not read. As you passed by the literature section, you saw a familiar figure.

Very familiar.

"Terumi?" You softly called.

Aphrodi turned his attention to you. "Oh, hi [f/n]!" You were curious on what he's looking on, so you moved to his direction. You glanced up and saw a sign which says: 'Mythology.'

"I should've expected this." You said.

"What? I don't get it," he said. "You expected me to be here?"

"Nope. You are in the mythology section and somehow I was curious on what you're searching for."

Aphrodi raised an eyebrow. You looked away, embarrassed.

"Aphrodite."

You fixed your gaze on him. This time, it's your turn to raise your eyebrow.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and love. She's beautiful in a way, uhm, very beautiful. She's married to Ares, the god of war."

"U-uh, Terumi? I know that."

"Yes, you know that. That's basic knowledge. But there's something you don't know."

You gulped. _'What's he going to say?'_

He dropped the book he was holding and swept his hands on your soft [h/c] hair. "You are my Aphrodite. I-I…I love you, [f/n]."

Your beautiful eyes widened. "Y-you love me?"

_'And you know, you should get a boyfriend.' _You recalled your brother's words.

He smiled.

He quickly put his lips into yours and pushed your head closer to intensify the kiss. He kissed you in the library. Good thing no one was looking.

Maybe this is the one.

You parted when you ran out of air.

"I love you too, Aphrodi, my Ares." You placed your hands around his torso, giving him a hug.

"Should we start making a godly family?" Aphrodi chuckled, seemingly joking about his statement.

"Not until we're married!" Then, you kissed again.

So, I came up with a conclusion that you're now married to the sweetest guy who loves mythology more than anything, and you, of course. You never expected him to be like that, don't you?

By the way, I'm calling you "Afuro [f/n]." Teehee.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it! I hope you had a wonderful time reading this. Please leave a review please!


End file.
